Frics macskája
by Smaragd29
Summary: Gondolkodott már valaki azon, hogy mit csinálnak a Roxfortban a macskák?


Mrs. Norris a Roxfort folyosóján rótta elmaradhatatlan terepszemléjét. Néha megállt, éles szemével és jó szaglásával a legkisebb motozásra is felfigyelt. _Ott a páncél mögött!_

Lekushadt, miközben farka vége idegesen meg-megrándult. A páncélkatona fémcsizmájából kaparászás zaja szűrődött ki, majd cincogás. Két kis egér ugrott ki a rozsdamarta résen, és kergetőzve megindultak a végzetük felé. Mrs. Norris egy pillanatra nem hitt a szerencséjében, majd nem sokat tétovázott és éles karmaival lecsapott. Körmei tövig mélyedtek bele az egérke puha húsába, miközben zsákmánya kétségbeesett sivalkodás közepette igyekezett menekülni. Ami az imént még játék volt, halálosan komollyá vált. Egy erőteljes harapás, egy roppanás és a cincogás megszűnt. Egy kártevővel kevesebb a Roxfort falain belül.

A törött gerincű rágcsálót felkapta, majd a fal tövében végigkocogva meg sem állt a pincéig. Végigsietett a hideg és dohos folyosón, melynek falait nehéz kárpitok borították, majd hirtelen kanyarodva megállt egy ajtó előtt, minek küszöb alatti résén fény szűrődött ki.

Az egeret ledobta a lábtörlőre, majd körmét igyekezett beakasztani az ajtó résébe, ezáltal is sürgetve annak mielőbbi kitárulását, és ha ez még nem lenne elég, hangos nyávogásba kezdett.

– Jól van, jövök már! – érkezett a kevésbé lelkes felelet, majd kitárult az áhított mahagóni ajtó, és a kiszüremlő fényt eltakarta egy magas, sötét varázsló alakja.

Mrs. Norris egy nyávogás kíséretében beugrott az ajtón, és meg sem állt a kandalló előtti szőnyegig, ahol kényelmesen elnyúlt.

– Fáradj be… – sóhajtott lemondóan a férfi, majd lehajolt az ajándékáért. – Igazán kedves, de inkább patkányt hoztál volna! – A macska megbillentette a fülét, jelezve, hogy hallotta, de ő most köszöni szépen, de melegedni akar.

Egy ideig motoszkálás hallatszott, majd Mrs. Norris orra előtt landolt egy tálka, benne íncsiklandó falatkákkal.

– Meg sem érdemled – vetette oda neki a férfi, majd helyet foglalt a kandalló előtti foteljában.

Mrs. Norris élvezettel lefetyelte a kapott finomságot, majd miután a tűz táncoló fényében megmosakodott, nagyot nyújtózott. Óvatosan megindult a fotel felé, majd felsandított a fekete nadrágba bújtatott lábakra, melynek gazdája elmélyülten lapozgatott az újságjában. Tudta, hogy a férfi nem szereti, ha összeszőrözi a ruháját, ezért óvatosan az ülőalkalmatosság karfájára lendült, és halk gurgulázó hangot hallatott.

A varázsló félretette az újságot és a macskára nézett.

– Ennyi volt? Máris a folyosóra kívánkozol?

Mrs. Norris egyetértése jeléül nyávogott egyet, majd egy elegáns ugrás kíséretében levetette magát a karfáról és várakozóan leült az ajtóban.

– Menjünk – mondta a férfi, miközben magára kanyarította az egyik vastagabb talárját, majd a macskát előreengedve varázslattal lezárta lakosztály ajtaját.

Mrs. Norris kényelmes kocogással megindult, időnként megállt bevárva a férfit, majd folytatta útját.

A trófea terem előtt jártak, mikor észrevették, hogy onnan fény szűrődik ki. Mrs. Norris nekifeszült a résnyire nyitott ajtónak, majd örömteli nyávogás közepette üdvözölte gazdáját.

– Hát itt vagy, te csavargó! – simított rajta végig az öreg Frics, majd kiegyenesedve köszöntötte a professzort is.

– Piton professzor…

– Jó estét, Frics úr.

– Ma megint ön a soros?

– Mindig. A kedves kollegák jobbat is el tudnak képzelni az éjszakai ügyelésnél.

– Az bizony már így van – értett egyet a gondnok is. – Ha mi nem figyelnék oda, tiszta fejetlenség lenne itt.

Mrs. Norris megunta a társalgást, és ezt hangos nyávogással adta az érintettek tudtára.

– Nem zavarja…? – intett a macskája felé a gondnok.

– Mrs. Norris jó társaság – felelte a férfi. – Mióta a barátjának tart, még egyszer sem kellett patkányfarkat vennem a bájitalaimhoz.

– Ez már igaz! – nevetett fel a gondnok is. – Az én cicám legalább olyan vehemensen vadászik a rágcsálókra, mint a szabályszegőkre. További jó éjszakát, professzor úr.

– Önnek is, Frics úr – köszönt el Piton, majd a macskával a nyomában folytatta a folyosók átfésülését.

Mrs. Norris miután visszakísérte a professzort a lakosztályába, egyedül folytatta tovább a portyázást. A Roxfort azon szakaszait járta be, ahová nem fért be varázsló, de még gyerek sem. Egy kettőre a parkba jutott és figyelte a holdfényben mozgó fűszálakat. Mancsával néha megütögette a hajladozó szálakat, majd beleunt a műveletbe.

A Fúria fűzhöz indult és összefutott Csámpással. _Farok az égbe, feszesen! _

A két macska körbeszimatolta egymást, majd nagy egyetértésben folytatták útjukat. Leereszkedtek a fűz gyökérzete alatt kezdődő alagútba, majd felosontak a Szellemszállás rozoga lépcsőjén. A griffendéles kandúr jobbra ment, Mrs. Norris balra. Puha, párnás mancsait óvatosan rakosgatta egymás elé, teste megfeszült, mint a rugó, ahogy mereven bámulta a zsákmányát. Napok óta lesett erre a patkányra, de sosem tudta elkapni. Ez a rágcsáló ravasz volt, és szinte mindig megérezte, hogy mikor került tekintetének kereszttüzébe. _Most!_

Lábait maga alá húzta, hogy nagyobbat tudjon ugrani. Lendült, körmei pedig felkarmolták a fapadlót, ahogy a patkány hűlt helyébe vájtak. A rágcsáló menekülésbe kezdett, és ő utána vetette magát.

A patkány cincogva futott, hol jobbra, hol balra tért ki üldözője elől és most is sikerült volna megmenekülnie, ha váratlanul nem toppan elébe egy másik macska. Csámpás egy csapással eltérítette a patkányt, aki szédelegve igyekezett új menekülési utat találni, de addigra Mrs. Norris is ott termett és megragadta a nyakánál. Feldobta a levegőbe, majd a leérkező állatott a mancsával pofozgatta.

A patkány nem adta könnyen magát, a két macska együttes gyorsaságára volt szűkség, hogy kordában tudják tartani. Mikor már csak vonszolni tudta magát Mrs. Norris megelégelte a játékot, a mancsai közé szorította és ráfogott a torkára. Áldozata kétségbeesetten rúgkapált, karmolt és vinnyogott, de ez őt nem hatotta meg. Szorította, míg el nem ernyedt, és még azon is túl, mert Csámpás is részt akart a közös zsákmányból.

Mrs. Norris felpúpozta magát és dühösen fújt a kandúrra. _Ez az Ő patkánya!_

Csámpás sem volt kicsi, de a nőstény nagyobb volt nála, és ő engedett neki. Mrs. Norris peckesen lépkedve vonult le a lépcsőn szájában a zsákmányával. _Végre elkapta!_

Odakint a parkban már hajnalodott az ég alja, mikor végigfutott a parkon szájában a döglött patkánnyal. Visszaosont a kastélyba, meg sem állva a pincéig. Zsákmányát gondosan a lábtörlőre helyezte majd leült, de az ajtó csak nem akart kinyílni.

Mrs. Norris megunta a várakozást, és a kandalló melegére gondolva végigfutott a folyosón, míg oda nem ért a gazdája ajtajához. Nyávogására fény gyúlt, és csoszogó léptek zaja hallatszott.

– Cicuskám! – csendült fel Frics hangja, és Mrs. Norris dorombolva fúrta be magát az ajtó résén.

o-o-o

Piton professzor, reggel kinyitva az ajtaját, a lábtörlőjén ajándékot talált. Egy darabig döbbenten nézte a patkányt, majd sosem hallott harsogó kacajra fakadt. Az agyon csócsált és amúgy macskamódra lekezelt patkányban, Pettigrewra ismert.


End file.
